Jurassic Knight (DISCONTINUED!)
by VINAI
Summary: Michael and KITT are sent back to...Jurassic times? A random idea that came to me while watching Jurassic Park. Please R&R! I DONT OWN THEM! (Set in original KR!)
1. Chapter 1

**Jurassic Knight**

Down a windy road up in the mountains surrounded by beautiful countryside and lush trees, there drove a jet black Trans Am. It's ruby red scanner tracking back and forth on its prow. Constantly keeping vigilant eye over everything around him and his currently sleeping driver.

The trees created sunny dapples on the Trans Am's beautiful finish as he drove around yet another turn. He and Michael had the day off and his ever adventurous driver wanted to take off somewhere for the day since it seemed like he had to practically beg his boss for even an hour's break.

KITT snorted softly. It was amazing sometimes how patient Devon could be with a man like Michael. It was almost hard to believe.

His driver stirred slightly in his driver seat. Michael fell asleep on their way back down from the little picnic area that over looked the shimmering lake surrounded by thick pine trees and rocky shores. Michael had gone hiking up some trails (wide enough for KITT to follow of course), that made a giant loop around the entire lake. They stopped a few times to take a break and soak up the beautiful scenery that they so rarely got to enjoy anymore.

But what KITT treasured most about it, was the fact that his driver was happy and they were spending time together to bond and chit chat about, well, whatever they pleased. It was so scarce any more for the AI and his driver to get chances like that. And he soaked it up like a dry sponge in water.

He turned his attention back to the sleeping human in his driver seat. He's been out for over an hour now and Michael told him not to let him sleep over that.

"Michael?" The AI asked gently.

The man stirred again but didn't do much else.

"Michael, it's time to, as you say, 'rise and shine.'" KITT couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through his voice.

Michael perked his head up and glared jokingly at the dark voice box.

"What if I don't wanna?" He complained.

"Well then you would be ignoring a direct order you told me to do." KITT stated as he put his friend's seat up to the proper position.

Michael gave the voice box a look.

"It wasn't an order, buddy. It was a favor. I don't order you."

"Oh."

The two slipped into a momentary silence that was soon broke by Michael.

"How long before we're home pal?"

A millisecond pause. "In about another hour Michael." A pause. "Of all places Michael, why the most desolate?"

Michael laughed a little before taking control of the car again.

"Because I like the scenery out here pal. It's beautiful and personally, I've been needing some fresh air that isn't consumed by busy LA streets." He looked down at the voice modulater. "And I think so have you."

"Wellllll, I can't _completely_ deny that fact." KITT said slowly.

Michael chuckled at that and KITT virtually smiled at his driver's amusement.

"Hey why don't we go down to that museum I was telling you about."

"The drive through one?"

"Yeah. We still have a good, oh, eight or nine hours or so before we got to turn ourselves back into FLAG control. Let's do it!"

KITT hesitated. "I don't know Michael. Knowing you you'll probably get side tracked and lose track of time."

"But that's what I have you for buddy. C'mon, please? It'll be fun."

KITT stayed silent for a while. Michael was getting ready to bribe the AI when he suddenly spoke up again. Though he still sounded hesitant.

"Alright. Just for a little while. But as soon as I say-"

"'Time to go,', I know. No if's, and's or but's about it. I promise."

The AI groaned. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Michael laughed and took the the Trans Am down some side roads heading in the direction of the museum.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Michael smoothly pulled the Trans Am into the lot of the drive through museum. There was a little booth at the entry way of the museum that Michael pulled up to. For it being a weekend, the place was pretty dead.

 _Perfect_ , Michael thought.

"Hello, sir. Party of one?" A young woman asked Michael.

"Yes please." He handed her the payment. "Keep the change."

The young woman, Susan as her name tag portrayed, smiled kindly at Michael.

"Oh no. I couldn't. Please, all I need is the actual amount."

"No, no. I insist."

The young woman hesitated, but eventually accepted the extra change.

"Well thank you very much. I appreciate it. Have a good day."

"Thanks. You too."

Michael then pulled the Trans Am through the entree way and took a turn down a straight away. The entire lot was set up very much like a haunted house. You had to go through a maze to get anywhere. Thankfully though, this wasn't haunted.

"What do you want to go see first KITT?" Michael asked as he hung his arm out he window and looked around.

"I don't know. I was going to leave that up to you. You seem to be more familiar with this place than I."

Michael smirked slightly.

"Ok then...how about we go see the Dino's first."

"'Dino's, Michael?"

"Yeah. You know, Dinosaurs. You can let your circuits go crazy analyzing."

"Why would I want to analyze, Michael?"

"Dunno. Maybe you're curious about the fossils or something like that."

KITT stayed quiet a few minutes. Virtually going over his map of the place. The dinosaur exhibit did seem like quite a treat with everything they had. And it would be nice to have some new, foreign data to mull over that he has never had the chance to play with before.

"Alright."

"That a boy KITT!"

The two slipped into silence then. The only sound being the low whine of the powerful turbine engine beneath the hood. They came around another turn and came face to face with a tunnel. Michael stopped the car.

"What's that?"

"A tunnel Michael."

Michael shot KITT a glare. The AI only held back a chuckle.

"Yeah I know that. But what I mean is, what does it lead to. I don't remember seeing that the last time I was here."

"Yes it appears to be a tunnel that leads to the exhibit we are currently trying to get to. According to my scanners, if you go through here and take a left, follow that down and then take another left, we'll be there."

Michael did as he was told and followed down the route KITT had explained. It was pretty getting to drive through the beautiful greenery that incased the museum. It gave everything a calm atmosphere. Along the way, they also passed other exhibits that were also eye catching.

They spent a few minutes gazing at the make shift scenes that they recreated with taxidermy animals and manicans. Talking about what it would've been like to experience and live the way the ancestors did. Though, it was mainly KITT asking those kinds of questions. Michael couldn't help but laugh at some of the curiously innocent questions KITT would ask.

Eventully though, they came upon their desired exhibit. And boy was KITT shocked and amazed by what he saw...

All around them stood titans that once roamed the earth 65 million years ago. Of course they were all fake. But that didn't take away the beauty of the creatures that stood all in different positions around them.

But what amazed KITT the most, was that not all of them were larger than 10 story buildings. No some he could've easily ran over with his tire for they were no taller than a chicken. As he scanned the plaques that were covered with information about each dinosaur, he was fascinated with how powerful some of these creatures could be and yet look so small and harmless to the eye.

KITT was so consumed by the data he was reading that he never saw what was in front of him until Michael told him.

"KITT look!"

The AI didn't understand really what had his driver so excited and he instinctively scanned the area for danger...

But he didn't find any danger.

At least none that was _alive_ at the moment.

No what he instead found was a savage looking Tyrannosaurus Rex. It's sharp, snow white teeth glistening in the sun as its mouth hung open, mimicking a ground shuddering roar. The giant beast towered the Trans Am and one would've thought that the car looked like it was cowering.

However, in truth, KITT was in awe over the statue. It's striking colors alone really captivated him. The T-Rex was a stunning jet black with a red stripe pattern that started at the back of his head, all he way down to the tip of his tail.

KITT wasn't quite sure though if a dinosaur ever came in that color. Let alone a T-Rex. But it was fun nonetheless to see it.

The AI turned his attention back to his driver. He had a look of awe on his face too...

But also a hint of mischievousness.

 _Oh no,_ KITT thought. _What could it be now?_

"Michael what is it?" KITT questioned like a worried parent.

Michael chuckled at his best friend's tone. Since when did KITT become his mother? But he decided to answer him anyway. KITT could probably figure out what it was he was seeing anyway without any further questioning.

"You see that little...shiny thing there?"

"Michael there are many shiny things in our presence at the moment. Could you please be more specific?"

"Right there to the left of the bid guy's foot."

KITT scanned again and this time saw what it was Michael was talking about. But what he didn't have an answer for, was what it was. It's formula was very complex and didn't register with anything KITT had in his data banks. To put in human terms, the AI was racking his mind trying to find an explanation.

"Well?"

"I...I don't know Michael. It's...not registering with anything I have on file. I'm sorry."

"Aww don't worry about it buddy." He patted the dash reassuringly. "I'll just go and have a look m-"

"NO. YOU'RE. NOT." The AI barked firmly. It was bad enough he didn't have this crap on file. He wasn't about ready to let his whole purpose of existence waltz right out there and come up close and personal with the damn thing.

"Whoa. KITT, calm down. It was just a suggestion. That's all."

"Yes. A suggestion I'm _not_ about to grant permission to."

"Look, KITT, if it's not even in your data banks it's probably important. Don't you think?"

"Oh of course. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you out there on your own with it. For all I know it could be a highly sophisticated bomb meant just for you. And as soon as you come within range..."

The AI's rant soon died down as the very thought of that happening any where and at any time, took hold on the young AI. He didn't know what he would do if something devastating like that happen to Michael on his watch. Michael was the most important thing in his life and if something ever happened, he could never live with himself.

Michael gave the dark voice modulater a sympathetic look. What would he do without KITT? Well he knew the answer to that. He would've been a splattered piece of roadkill a _long_ time ago.

"I know buddy. And I thank you for always being there and having my back. But if it is truly a bomb of some kind, wouldn't you feel bad if someone else came across it? What if it's a child?"

KITT knew perfectly well what Michael was trying to do. Yes that would be terrible if someone else found it and get killed over it.

But...

KITT sighed. Their job was to prevent bad things from happening and to keep people safe. It was their job that they were sent out to perform at their very best. _His_ job.

"You stay inside the car until I deem it safe. Ok?" KITT finally stated firmly.

"Alright buddy."

KITT slowly drove forward until he was well within range, assuming its truly a bomb of course. He wasn't satisfied with that though. He began to furiously scan the strange object.

Nothing changed.

The driver side door reluctantly opended. Michael calmly stepped out but kept his blue gaze on the strange object the entire time. He looked back at the car for guidance on what he should do. The car stayed silent.

He took the silence as an 'ok' and hesitantly reached his hand down upon the strange shiny object.

A blinding white light suddenly burst from the stone like object and consumed the duo completely.

The only moment was that of a dead leaf that softly fell to the ground where the duo stood only moments before.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter_** ** _3:_**

Michael woke up on the cold dirt. He was on his side with his long arm and legs tucked into a fetal position. He didn't dare move though. Fear of where he was and possibly, who he could be with made him stay put. Allowing only his eyes to tell him where he could be.

But that didn't help much either. Only because...

None of this looked familiar to him.

This wasn't LA. He knew that for sure.

Trees, shrubs and grass covered the landscape in thick blankets. Almost making it impossible to see anything...

Or maybe that had to do with the fact that he was still on the ground.

Carefully, Michael, somewhat painfully, sat up. Luckily there was a tree behind him and he rested his sore back against that for the time being. He tried to have another look of his surroundings. Desperately trying to get his bearings of things.

It went to no avail.

How the hell did he get here anyway?

Then his memory flooded back to him in that moment. The whole scene replaying in his mind...

KITT...

Where was KITT?

Panic suddenly filled his confused mind as he furiously scanned his surroundings. But he never spotted a jet black Trans Am anywhere.

"KITT! Where are you? KITT!" He called out, his voice seeming to echo.

But what answered him instead was a loud roar that shook the very ground beneath him.

Oh no. Nonononononono...

Michael began to run for all he was worth. There was no way in hell that he was about to get eaten by some giant mindless lizard for breakfast...

Or lunch. He was still trying to get his bearings down of the time schedule here. Especially since now he knew where he was at.

He eventually came to the edge of the forest he was in and saw a huge lake. Though this one wasn't as clean as what he was used to. But still a lake nonetheless. In the lake, there was a huge herd of long neck dinosaurs and numerous other herbivores surroundings the water's edge. From what he knew just by reading about these guy's, at the moment, there couldn't have been any predators in the area because these guys would flee in a heartbeat.

After deeming it safe for the moment, he gingerly stepped away from the cover of the forest. He made a quick b-line for the forest again though when a Triceratops came slowly lumbering by. He was thankful those things didn't have good sight or sense of smell.

He watched the lumbering giant pass by him until it was well out of range of charging.

Michael carefully made his way back out into the semi open...

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Michael froze dead in his tracks, as did every other being at the lake. Was that his imagination getting the best of him again, or was the ground shaking?

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Michael cursed under his breathe. No, his imagination was definitely not getting the best of him. It would appear that his 'friend' either followed him or he smelled the usual items on the menu.

Either way, it was not going to be good for anyone.

Suddenly, a little flying dinosaur that looked like a cross between a chicken and a pigeon, leaped into flight from a tree, sounding the alarm.

Had Michael not made a mad dash for the protection of the tree line, he would've surely been trampled to death. Michael hunkered down against a tree and stayed quiet as the panicked dinosaurs all ran as fast as their fat legs could carry them. A few dinosaurs accidentally bumped into the tree Michael was hiding behind and caused the thick tree to bend.

After what seemed like hours, the roars and loud thundering gallops of fright were heard no more. Michael carefully unraveled himself and cautiously looked down towards the bank of the lake. Expecting to see a gruesome sight.

But what he saw instead, made him look in awe instead of fear.

Drinking gulps of water was jet black T-Rex with a beautiful red stripe pattern running from the back of its head, all the way to the tip of its tail. The beast wasn't incredibly huge. In fact, it appeared to be smaller than the average. It must've been a young one then.

Michael quietly moved to the other side of the tree so he could get a better look at the creature standing only yards away from him. He noticed that the T-Rex had stunning ruby red eyes...

 _Rooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!_

The sudden roar made both Michael and the young dinosaur jump and turn their attention to the brush off to Michael's right. If this one didn't make that awful sound, then...?

Not a moment too soon the thought crossed Michaels's mind, did a giant stormy grey T-Rex come crashing through the brush. And this one, much to his dismay, towers the little black one by several feet.

The giant grey creature came charging at Michael. Snapping it's jaws at him as he ran trying to dodge the stupid thing. All the while, screaming curses and shouts as he went.

He tried to clear a log, but his pant leg caught on a branch and made him land painfully on his back instead. The dinosaur looked down at him with malice in its eyes. Looking like a bat outta hell.

Suddenly, another roar sounded off. This one wasn't as older sounding, but it didn't fail in striking fear into its prey...

Or enemy. As the case was, hopefully, here.

Michael was shocked beyond words when the little black T-Rex came thundering in and roughly shoving away the grey one. Making it fall to the ground with a loud pound. But the little black dinosaur didn't stop there.

Once the grey beast was on the ground, he took advantage of the older one and bit him in his neck. The grey one squealing in pain before knocking off the black one and walking away. Blood running down the side of its neck.

Michael stared wide eyed at the little black hero. It wasn't until he finally managed to snap out of it did he realize that the little black Dino was standing over him...protectively?

The little black Dino than moved away from Michael and turned around so he was facing the frightened and shocked looking man. Their eyes met and for the briefest of moments, Michael could've sworn the thing grinned kindly at him.

The black T-Rex than lowered his head to Michael's level and warily pushed his muzzle up to him. Smelling him and kind of tickling him in the process. But Michael was too shocked to say or do anything. For all he knew, this guy just wanted to be the one to finish him off.

The thing purred then. Making a shiver pass over Michael's back. It's muzzle was still pressed against his shoulder and was looking at him. Michael warily let his eyes slowly drift to the ruby red that were beginning to bore a hole in his head. Once their eyes met again, Michael couldn't help but feel like...he knew this T-Rex.

Yeah. He knew it sounded crazy. But, it was those eyes. Those eyes flashed comparisons in his mind of where he's seen that same stunning color...

His eyes widened suddenly and he looked at the dinosaur.

"K-Kitt?" He asked, his voice sounding very squeaky. Even to him.

The dinosaur gently pulled away then. But it's eyes never left Michael's. Not even for a second.

Michael continued to stare questioningly into those ruby red irises. That is, until he saw tears form in the other's eyes.

"I thought you were gone Michael." The black Dino stated. His voice shaking ever so slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

"K-Kitt?" Michael asked shakily. He still wasn't fully believing his eyes at the moment. I mean, how could you when you're staring at a dinosaur that was said to be extinct over 65 million years ago?

And, to top it all off, it talked and sounded like...KITT.

He was dreaming right? This had to be a dream. None of this could be real.

"Michael?" The Dino said as he lowered his head and gently nudged him. "Michael, are you alright? You look very pale."

Michael snapped out of it then and noticed that his mouth hung open and quickly shut it. He tried to swallow, but his mouth and throat were both desert dry. He ignored the desert dryness of his mouth for now and tried to stand up. If it weren't for Kitt, he would've called flat on his face, for his legs weren't totally up to par just yet.

"Michael?"

Michael slowly looked up at the questioning T-Rex. His muscular jet black body blocked the sun's bright, late afternoon rays. Making him look like something straight from heaven above. He couldn't really see his face that well because of it, but he could tell in his Bostonian accented voice that he was concerned.

"I...I'm fine...b-buddy."

The T-Rex frowned at his partner's stuttering. This wasn't like Michael. Sure they can go through some pretty messed up experiences. But he always stayed his normal self. How he was acting now...was just plain weird.

And not like Michael in the slightest.

"Are you sure? You don't sound ok."

Kitt knew he was pushing his partner's patience by the constant questioning as to his well being. Then again, if he gets yelled at for it, at least he'll know Michael's somewhat back and not half dead.

Sure enough, he got an icy glare from the human.

"I told ya, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. But fine." He said lowly, almost a growl.

Kitt's thick tail wavered slightly as he stayed quiet. In the inside though, he was happy he got the response that he wanted and was hoping for. Kitt then turned his mighty head to the side. Scanning the area for any sign of danger. He was content that there wasn't.

At least for the moment.

Which at the same time reminded him that they probably needed to get moving to somewhere safe. It was getting dark and he didn't exactly want Michael or himself out in the open where that hot head of a T-Rex could easily come and attack them again.

"Michael we should probably get moving. It's getting dark." Kitt said quietly.

Michael nodded distractedly as he attempted to stand up and was thankful that he didn't almost fall over this time. Kitt watched his movements closely. Making sure that he truly was ok. After a few steps though, he was convinced and turned his attention to their surroundings.

He tried as best he could looking over some of the tall trees to see if he spotted some kind of shelter. No such luck. The brush was just way too thick to see through and nearly impossible to _get_ through without branches swatting you as you went by.

Luckily for Michael though, he wasn't as tall as Kitt and could easily dodge some of the branches. But it did help tremendously when you have an 8 ton titan carving the way for you.

They walked in silence for a while. That is, until they heard high-pitched squeals deep within the brush.

Kitt stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to the left in the direction of the noise. A low rumble with an accompanied snarl, left him as his ruby red gaze pierced the dense forest. He automatically put Michael behind him as soon as he heard the first squeal. Michael quickly got behind Kitt's leg, staying very quiet and not daring to move.

The chorus of squeals suddenly started up again. And to both Kitt's and Michael's horror, they sounded closer. Kitt was terrified on the inside for Michael's safety. There's a reason why no human was around at the time of dinosaurs. They could be taken out so easily.

And that fact ate a worried hole in Kitt's gut to no end.

But he wouldn't let that happen. Let it be a chicken or a flying missile. Nothing would get to Michael while he was still breathing (or idling his engine). _Nothing_.

A twig suddenly snapped and both human and beast tensed. Another deep rumble left Kitt and he got into a fighting stance. Gently pushing Michael back more with his leg as he too reversed.

A small sudden bark was heard and a pack of red raptors came bursting from the brush. Immediately clinging to Kitt's hide all the while sinking their razor sharp claws into his stunning hide. He roared in pain and attempted to snatch the varmint from his neck. He was unsuccessful as another raptor attempted to go after Michael.

 _Think again._

With his long serrated teeth at the ready, he roughly grabbed at the raptor and crushed it in his powerful jaws before throwing it carelessly to the side. The other raptors all seemed to back off for a second before they all came back fighting twice as hard.

Kitt tried everything in his power to diffuse the stupid thing's plans. It was, thankfully, working and eventually only 4 remained on the battle field. All were clearly exhausted from the fight but still held that wild look in their eyes. Kitt remained in his fighting stance the whole time. Trails of blood ran down his sides and neck.

After a stare down that seems to land for an eternity, the remaining rats all ran back into the forest and far far away from the duo. It wasn't until Kitt couldn't see nor hear them anymore did he finally allow his exhaustion to show. The big dinosaur panted and growled whenever his newly attained battle wounds stung from sudden movements.

"Michael? Are you alright?" Kitt asked, turning his gaze towards him.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." His friend replied. "You gonna be ok?"

Kitt shook himself when he felt blood trickle down his neck, tickling him somewhat.

"I'll be ok." Then he added playfully with a coy look. "I've been through worse."

Michael returned the look.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're beginning to sound like Bonnie."

The little exhausted Dino let out a laugh at that. It felt good for the duo to be joking and laughing when they literally just escaped death. But that's how their life was to begin with. They always put their lives on the line to protect those who needed it. And when the job was done, they went back to behaving like how best friends would. Having a good time.

Though this was definitely new and both knew would be short lived. First, they needed to find somewhere to stay for the night. Next, they needed to figure out how they would get home.

The two's laughter eventually died out as they resumed their walking. Kitt leading with Michael right next to his powerful leg. The two walked for about another hour, making small talk at certain times. But stayed quiet most of the journey.

The sun was just peeking over the mountains now. Making the sky a pretty pinkish yellow with orange and purple hues mixed into the beautiful sky. Everything appearing like a portrait of madness.

Kitt glanced over to the right and saw a dark cave that was tucked away behind a giant tree. Kitt amused himself with the fantasy that the tree almost seemed like it was trying to protect the cave entrance and hide it behind its thick trunk. Over to the right of the tree, there was a small little river that wound around the cave and went into the forest.

Kitt led Michael over to the cave and told him to stay back while he went to make sure everything was ok. Once everything checked out, he led Michael inside. The cave was warm and private. A few chambers branched off from the main and a small ledge was planted in the very back of the cave. The cave itself wasn't super deep which in turn allowed some light in to be able to see. Though Kitt didn't exactly need it because he already had keen night vision.

The two then got situated inside the warm cave that they would probably be calling home for awhile. Kitt went out to the small river and rinsed off all the caked on blood. The water turning a light crimson as it flowed out with the current. After he washed the blood off, he got out, shook himself off and went back inside.

Once back inside, he and Michael got situated in the back. Michael laying against Kitt's warm side, who was securely curled up around the human. Michael began to doze off and made himself comfy against Kitt.

"'Night Kitt."

"Good night, Michael."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_**

The next morning, ruby red eyes dilated as they opened due to the limited amount of light coming in from the cave entrance. His powerful nose caught a whiff of the familiar scent of rain and and the titan heaved a sigh. From what he learned during his short time at the museum, the Jurassic time period wasn't very friendly when it came to storms. They were violent, harsh and completely unforgiving. Basically to sum it up, it was not something you wanted to be caught in. Kitt picked his head up and automatically turned his attention to his side where his human partner slept...

At least _was_ sleeping. Currently, there was no one beside him.

Kitt quickly got up, all the while unraveling his long body like a snake. He looked around the cave to see if Michael had just moved to a different spot of the cave...

Nope.

Panic was quickly getting the best of the once young AI. Since he first on-lined, he was programmed to always remain calm in any situation. He was programmed to scrutinize the mission with a critical eye and go from there as to how to approach it.

But now...

Now, all his programming was gone. He didn't have data banks. He didn't have scanners that could pierce through just about anything. He didn't have an impenetrable MBS coating and high tech circuitry. Nothing. He had absolutely nothing to help him find Michael, or to keep him safe.

His baffled mind was so haywire, he began to question the most arrogant of things. Did he squash him in his sleep? Did he accidentally go nuts and eat the man, resulting in his partner's death?

He shook his head at both of those thoughts. For one, if he did squash the man, there would be blood and pancaked body parts on him and the ground. Second, even if he was dying of hunger (which he was beginning to feel the affects of), he would _Never. Eat. Michael._ Never. Human, he didn't even think, would taste good. Too much bone and cartilage and not enough of the good stuff.

So with all that in mind...

 _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MICHAEL?!_

Then, as if he spoke his thought aloud, Michael walked back into the cave drying off his wet hair with the extra wash cloth he always kept in his jacket just in case he was bleeding out and needed to cease the blood flow. Kitt was thankful that Bonnie, soaked in blood or not, always ripped it away from him and washed it before giving it back to him after every mission they came back from.

 _"_ Everything ok, buddy?" Michael asked the visibly distressed T-Rex standing before him.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, everything's ok." He responded distractedly. "Where-where were you?"

His human partner dangled the wash cloth in front of him. Smiling fondly up at the young T-Rex, he began to dry of his damp hair again.

"Rinsed off, even if it wasn't the norm." Kitt simply nodded as Michael finished, yet his partner took note of his still distressed dino companion. "You sure everything's ok, buddy? I didn't mean to give you a scare like that." He said apologetically.

"No. No its fine. I...just...got a little in over my head. That's all." The jet black and blood red T-Rex stated quietly.

Michael gave Kitt a soft look and came over to him. Kitt didn't need a second invitation and lowered his head to Michael's chest level, allowing the human to gently stroke his face. Making the young T-Rex purr softly as he tried to forget about everything and simply relax knowing Michael's constant, comforting presence was all he needed.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Michael asked his partner quietly as they pulled apart. Kitt quirked an eye ridge down at Michael.

"You want the obvious, or..." Kitt trailed off, leaning to the side some to emphasize his point.

"Well, yeah. The obvious would be good right about now." Michael chided. The young T-Rex snorted with a low rumble.

"Michael, believe me, if I had any clue at all as to how we got here, I would tell you in a heart beat."

"I know, pal. I guess I'm just curious as to how... _t_ _his_ happened." Michael said, gesturing towards Kitt's stunning appearance. Kitt glanced at himself.

"I don't have a response to that unfortunately." Kitt admitted flatly.

Just then, there was a loud bark of thunder. It crackled and seemed to echo in the dark, densely clouded sky. Michael jumped and Kitt growled lowly as he backed away further from the cave entrance. Michael soon doing the same sub-consciously. It wasn't long before the loud thunder was accompanied by sheets of ice cold rain. The pair huddled close at the back of the cave, fully alert and ready for anything.

"Oookkaaaayyy, well, looks like we're not checking things out today..." Michael sarcastically chided, stepping closer to his partner, who stood ever vigilant. A low rumble came from the young dino suddenly. Michael looked up to his partner actually snarling towards the cave entrance.

"Buddy? What's wrong?" Michael questioned, feeling his heart race with adrenaline.

But Kitt never answered, for his was too focused on trying to figure out if he was seeing things, or if the object struggling to fly towards them, was real. He felt an urge of protectiveness hit him and, using his muzzle, pushed Michael to his other side, against the cave wall. He caught Michael's worried look and gave his friend a gentle nudge of reassurance. Once he knew Michael was taken care of, he continued to stare and try to decipher what the hell it was he was seeing.

But the object soon came into focus. And with it, the sharp screams and warnings to look out. But Kitt did no such thing. He stayed put and braced himself for whatever may happen. There was the sound of something soaking wet plopping on the ground before Kitt dared to look. What he saw nearly made him roar with surprise and fright, ironically enough.

"MICHAEL! ITS A GIANT RAT!" Kitt nearly squealed, pinning his body as close as possible to the back of the cave wall. Completely leaving Michael vulnerable to what ever this creature's intentions were. Michael only stared silently, assessing the situation before acting upon it. When the creature made no attempt to move, he cautiously got closer.

"Michael?! What are you doing?! Get away from that thing!" Kitt yelled frantically. Michael had to bite back a laugh at how much Kitt sounded like his mother use to sound whenever he was doing something stupid, or _about_ to. Ah, childhood memories...

Anyhow, much to his 'adopted mother's' disapproval, he continued to get ever closer to the soaking wet lump. Laying motionlessly a few feet from the deep cave's entrance. As he got closer, he could've sworn he saw the lump shiver. Probably from the icy cold rain water, no doubt. And it was definitely _not_ a giant rat, but a bird-like creature instead. It was then that Michael put aside any dangerous thought towards the creature.

"Kitt, c'mere." Michael stated, calmly. He heard the giant gulp in the back ground.

"No! I'm not getting anywhere near that thing!" Kitt argued with a low rumble to emphasize his point.

"Kitt, _come here. Now._ " Michael firmly ordered, even though he hated ever having to use that tone on his best friend and partner. There was a silent hesitation, before Michael felt the soft thumps of his partner's foot steps. They stopped instantly when Kitt was only a few feet behind Michael. Kitt would get near him, but there was no way in hell he was going to get any closer to that... _thing_.

"It needs help, Kitt."

"Ok. Help it." Kitt said snootily.

A moment of annoyed silence passed between the two. Both friends glaring at each other to their hearts desire. But it was broken suddenly when the lump made a whimper and tried to move. Michael, quickly tried to calm the creature, but the creature freaked and started squawking loudly. All the while trying to attack Michael in the process. That was a _huge_ no no in Kitt's book, and the T-Rex quickly took charge of the situation.

Kitt, snarling menacingly, grabbed the creature in his jaws, and threw the creature across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a short cry and a loud _smack!_

 _"KITT!"_ Michael yelled. The T-Rex, calmed down some, winced at his partner's tone.

"It was attacking you!"

"Because it's scared, dammit!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kitt argued meekly. "How the _hell_ was I supposed to know that?! I'm simply acting off of what I was programmed to do! And that's protect _you_!"

Michael sighed angrily before making his way over to the limp creature. There was a wet trail from where it hit and slid down to the ground. Michael winced as he approached the poor creature. Kitt lingered in the back ground, silently seething with a glare directed at the two beings before him. Though was still enough in his right mind to intervene again, should it get to that.

Michael got within arm's length of the silent creature. He hesitantly reached his hand out. His fingers just brushed over the lump, when he felt the creature shiver again. Relief flooded him, knowing that the poor creature wasn't dead. Though it was a miracle after taking a hit like that, he was even still alive. But he was sure there had to be some broken bones.

The creature began to visibly shake when he rendered into his full awareness. But Michael was quick to soothingly reassure the creature that he was alright. However, it didn't help in the slightest with the creature's concern. Michael followed the poor creature's line of sight and saw that it landed directly on the stunning black and blood red T-Rex. Still lingering in the back ground with a look that could kill. Michael noticed this and tried his best to calm the creature.

"Aw, don't be afraid. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He's with me." Michael calmly stated. The creature then looked up at Michael with pleading eyes.

"Its ok. You don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"Maybe you won't, but _he_ sure will." The little creature accused, surprising both partners with a gasp.

"You...you can...talk?" Michael asked, shocked.

"Of course I can. We all can. We just don't do it very often." The little creature admitted shyly. Michael looked back at Kitt, who still had hints of anger in his eyes.

"So, if you could talk, let alone understand us, why did you attack Michael when we were trying to help you?" Kitt accused, not caring to hide his dangerously defensive tone. He was shot a warning look from Michael and a scared expression from the little creature.

"Because...because...you scared me. I've never seen a creature like you," He looked at Michael then back at Kitt. "and we've always been told that your kind are dangerous." He said to Kitt, giving him a stereotypical look.

Kitt looked appalled for a second, but then figured out why. He could probably use it to his advantage in the near future. "Oh."

Michael rolled his eyes at Kitt's antics. "Well, listen, uhh, what's your name?"

"I'm Rico."

"Nice to meet ya, Rico. I'm Michael and the thing that almost killed you back there, is Kitt." Rico laughed a little before a question entered his mind.

"Michael? Just what exactly are you? I've never seen your kind before."

"Well, I don't think you would, Rico." Michael chuckled. "You see, I'm a human and my partner and I aren't from this world."

"Really? That's quite fascinating. Just what world are you both from exactly?"

"A world that's very different from this one, kiddo. And we'd like to get back to it."

The little creature stayed silent for a few moments. Realization then seemed to flicker uncertainly across the small dino's face. Both Michael and Kitt shared a look.

"Was it a...kind of round...shiny object?"

The partners gave Rico a look as if he sprouted two heads. How the hell had he known about that? They never mentioned anything about the strange stone that brought them here. Hell, they never even mentioned where they were at the time of their...'abduction,' if you will. So how had Rico known?

Michael could feel Kitt's heated stare towards Rico and tried his best to calm Kitt down. Yes, it was suspicious that Rico knew of the shiny stone. And yes, he did feel a little vulnerable suddenly. But, at the same time, if Rico knew about it, maybe there was a way to reverse it. And they could go home.

"How do you know about that? We didn't mention a _thing_ about some stone." Kitt growled lowly. Pleased when he saw fear flash before Rico's eyes. But he was shot down once again by a warning glare from Michael.

"I...I'm just saying that..I think I know of someone who could help you two get home." Rico admitted shyly. The partners gasped in unison. A look of surprise written all over their faces at the news.

"Who's this..person?" Michael asked skeptically, hearing Kitt's low rumble.

A small gulp was heard. " Queen Kona."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Queen who?" Michael asked, dumbfounded that there was such a thing as a queen in the Jurassic time period. Hell, he was surprised just my the whole thing! Rico only smiled at the dumbfounded pair.

"Queen Kona. She rules this land and has the ability to bring people here from other worlds. But, I don't have any clue as to why she does it. No body here understands why she does it. Only her family knew the true reason behind it." Rico explained calmly. Michael and Kitt shared a mutual look.

"How come only her family knew? How did she even receive that ability to do that?" Kitt asked suspiciously. Something wasn't adding up here. He could feel it, and he knew Michael could too. Rico only shrugged.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. Though there were rumors of some kind of feud that involved her entire family's death. As for her ability, they say she knew spells that allowed her the power to bring people here to defeat an...enemy of some kind."

"Wait. So, something terrible goes down with her family, she grants herself power to bring people from other worlds, and it's only to defeat an enemy?" Michael recited, confusion and endless questioning evident in his voice.

"Exactly. But I have no idea as to why she picked you two, or what she would need your help with."

A deep, low rumble from behind Michael and Rico made them look back at the jet black and blood red T-Rex. A snarl slowly taking place on Kitt's face as he mulled over the thoughts in his mind. Michael gave his partner a sympathetic look as he went over to him.

"Buddy? You ok?" Michael asked concerningly. Kitt shot a glance back at the small creature that, only moments before, he tried to kill. He bit back a smirk when Rico immediately cowered under the stern gaze.

I've got a bad feeling about this. It's all too choppy for me." Kitt said lowly so only Michael could hear. His partner gave a slight nod, though his expression said otherwise.

"I don't know, Kitt. Maybe he's right. Maybe this 'Queen Kona' is just looking for some help to defeat this enemy." He replied thoughtfully, just as lowly. "You never know. This could be our ticket home for all we know."

Kitt looked to the side a little with a quiet rumble, before looking back at Michael again. "I guess." He agreed reluctantly. With a nod, Michael addressed Rico again.

"So when do we get to meet this Queen Kona of yers?"

 _ **/*/**_

The journey was long and traitorous. The trio having survived another encounter with those pesky little raptors thanks to Kitt. Bastards...aren't they familiar with the saying 'go pick on something your own size?' Oh wait. No they wouldn't because their brains are to damn small to know what crap was! Let alone the fact that they were sent back in time 65 million years ago!

The small T-Rex rumbled to himself when he heard the other two talking and laughing on his back. He was forced to carry them, or they would've been lunch for those dense raptors. Well, Michael he didn't have a problem with carrying. It was the _other_ one he didn't like having on his back. The rat. Too bad he couldn't get away with eating him. He was starving after all. Damn you ancient time travel that's not supposed to be real!

"Kitt!"

The dino stopped short, nearly flinging off his passengers in the process. "What?"

"What ya doin'? I've been calling you and it's been like talking to a mindless drone."

 _Oh, what a charming image. Thank you, Michael_ , Kitt thought sarcastically sweet to himself. "Sorry. I've been deep in thought."

"About what?" Rico piped in. Kitt bit back a growl.

"Nothing." He stated flatly.

The group fell silent then. Michael and Rico sharing looks to each other as Kitt resumed their trek. But the silence was replaced with a gasp as a large, sky piercing mountain came into view. It's peak barely visible through the dense, grey clouds wrapped around it.

"What the hell is that?" Michael breathed, his eyes never wavering from the strange mountain.

"Queen Kona's fortress." Rico said simply.

"She lives inside the mountain?" Kitt asked incredulously.

"Yup. I believe there's a way inside, but we have to go around back."

With a gulp from the trio, Kitt began to trek up the trail towards the mountain. Mentally cursing the moment they came into contact with the little shiny stone quite colorfully.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

"How much further?" Michael panted. He had asked Kitt to set him down so he could stretch his legs half way up the mountain trail.

Rico, still sitting up on Kitt's shoulder, happily replied, "Just a bit longer. We're almost at the bend."

Kitt gave the human a concerned look. "Michael maybe you should take a break. You look exhausted." The young T-Rex suggested, giving his human partner a small nudge to his back.

Kitt could feel Rico bounce around excitedly on his back as he was tending to his partner. A slight snarl playing on his large mouth as the action continued. Soon he heard happy giggles from the bird-like creature. Rico's tiny nails scraping Kitt's thick scales as the creature picked up his pace. Bouncing from each corner of Kitt's back, all the while getting higher and higher in his leap from one corner to the next. Eventually, Kitt had enough.

"Ok! That's it!" The T-Rex roared snatching Rico in his jaws and carelessly tossing him to the ground. A loud, thundering growl erupted from his throat when the two dino's made eye contact.

"Kitt, seriously man! What was that for?" Michael demanded, quickly crouching down to Rico's side. He saw how energetic the young creature was and had a feeling Kitt would snap. But nothing _this_ bad.

"My wing hurts." The small bird-like creature whimpered. He held out his right wing slightly, wincing against the pain. Michael gave Rico a sympathetic look as he gently took him in his arms. A glare shot towards his partner, who stood there calm as could be. Looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Look," he addressed the black and red T-Rex. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, or what's making you act this way, but you need to stop, ok? You're being mean to him for absolutely no reason at all. I get if you're feeling annoyed or whatever, but that doesn't give you the right to start hurting him. Got it?"

All he got for a response was a hiss as the larger dino stalked off ahead of them. But Kitt still remained close enough to intervene should something bad happen. Michael just shook his head at him before turning his attention to the small creature in his arms. He carefully examined his wing. Michael was happy to say nothing was broken. Rico was glad and opted to stay perched on Michael's shoulder for the rest of the journey.

 _ **/*/**_

As they approached the final bend, Kitt couldn't help but sneer to himself as he heard the other two laughing and having a great time. A growl escaped him when a bitter thought entered his wired head. _Oh that would be the end of that little prick!_ Kitt was unaware of his pick up in pace as he continued to seeth silently in anger. Soon he came to a large opening to the mouth of the cave. He couldn't see much because it was pitch black inside the cavern. But he could feel something wasn't right.

"This the place?" Michael asked, glancing at Rico, who was still on his shoulder. Rico nodded.

"Yup. When we get closer, let me go in first."

"Why? So you can be guinea pig?"

Both Michael and Rico shot a glare Kitt's direction. "Shut up."

Kitt rolled his eyes at Michael. "I was just _asking_. Jeesh."

"Anyway," Rico said. "I need to be the first one so she doesn't...well, ya know. 'Off with your heads' deal."

"Oh." Both Michael and Kitt said in unison.

Carefully the group approached the dark mouth of the cave. As said, Rico went in first, followed closely by the other two.

Up on a throne made of gold with black velvet material on the seat, sat a woman clothed in glistening silk that went from a light blue to white towards the bottom of the long gown. On her head sat a mighty tiara also made of gold but held a strikingly familiar white jewel in the center of the thick gold band. She was tall and thin with brow hair pulled into a tight, neat bun. Her face evenly toned, enhancing her sparkling light brown eyes. Her heels clicked as she stood up calmly from her royal seat.

"Hello, travelers. I'm happy you could make it." Her voice was crisp and simple, royal attitude seeping into her voice.


End file.
